Question: What is the least common multiple of 25 and 15? Another way to say this is: $\lcm(25, 15) = {?}$
Solution: The least common multiple is the smallest number that is a multiple of 25 and 15. We know that 25 x 15 (or 375) is a common multiple, but is it the least common multiple? Write out the multiples of 25 until we find a number divisible by 15. 25, 50, 75, So, 75 is the least common multiple of 25 and 15.